Companion chapter one:Parties and a mad mad with a box
by doctorwhogal4
Summary: a new companion travels with the doctors to 1921, meeting the doctors old friend William, who is hosting a party. but when they discover that the party they have went to is not as expected, the companion is introduced to a world of madness, robots and most of all, brilliance.


"do you have friends?" i asked, talking to the man.

the stranger interested me, after all, i do like knowing the stories of people; strangers helped keep me interested. i knew nothing about them.

"no." he said a bit hesitant with his answer. "all the ones i had are gone now. thats what happens, i guess." the man looked down at the ground as we walked down a side walk. "what happened?" i asked wanting to know what happened to his friends.

"huh?" he replied to my question. i know it may be none of my business to ask such questions, but i don't care. "your friends, what happened to them?" i repeated my question to the man while we walked down the road. "if i told you, you wouldn't believe me." he replied, crossing his arms. "what makes you say that?" i asked the stranger.

he chuckled at my question. "what makes you think you'll believe a stranger you've just met?" he said. what he said was rude in my opinion, but he did have a point. i chuckled at his reply. "and what makes you think i wont believe you?" i said, smiling. "that depends, are you interested in time and space?" he said walking down the sidewalk.

i was confused by what the stranger said;

time and space?, what does that have to do with anything? eh...i asked, and he answered, what am i supposed to do about it? i thought walking with the strange man. "i guess. why do you ask?" i wondered.

"ill show you!, c'mon!" he said and smiled while running down the road. "hey! wait up!" i said as i ran, following the stranger. i was not a person to have smart ideas, but i knew better, i was following a stranger to who knows where, but i was curious, don't blame me.

however, i did want to know where we were going. its common sense! if I'm going to trust this man i'd want a reason to trust him first. "wait, wait, where are we even going?" i asked the man as we ran down the sidewalk and turned the corner onto rose street.

"rose street, its where i put the Tardis" he answered and turned around and walked down the street. i had no idea what this man was talking about, he seemed like a psychopath. in my thoughts i was keeping in mind the possibility he might be. "tardis? whats that?" i asked walking with him down the street. "Time and relative dimension in space." he answered as we walked. "why do you call it that?" i questioned as we

turned the corner. there stood a blue, police call box. "you do ask a lot of questions, don't you?" the man responded as he went up to the police box and opened the door, and walked in. "hey! wait a second!" i said as i followed him inside. i was speechless at what i found. The room inside the tardis was a large space with a small staircase leading down to a round control panel in the middle of the room with a rail all around the room. The walls where golden yellow

bigger on the inside...?! i thought as i looked around trying to understand. "you've got to be kidding me!" i said as i walked down the stairs. "what?" the man asked looking at me as i made my way down the stairs while he fiddled with controls of some sorts. "the police box, its bigger on the inside! h-how is this even possible?!" i said, slightly panicking.

the stranger looked at me, slightly annoyed. "if i told you, would you even begin to understand?" he said and turned back to the controls he was fiddling with.

Although i will admit he did have a point, thats no excuse to be rude.

i sighed, leaning against a rail. "whatever...why did you bring me here, anyway?" i asked. even though i knew he was getting tired of my questions, i didn't care. he had some explaining to do.

"you said you were interested in time and space so i brought you to a time machine." he grinned as he stopped fiddling with the controls on the panel in the middle of the room. as i said before, the inside of this police box interested me.

(defying the laws of physics was just one of the reasons)

"time machine?" i wondered "you've got to be kidding..." i smiled.

i looked at the man as he stared at me with a serious face.

"wow, you're not kidding, are you?" i said, genuinely surprised.

"nope." he said and smiled. the stranger turned around and fiddled with the controls on a panel that was in the middle of the TARDIS. i stood there thinking for a second, until it dawned upon me that he never answered my question. "you never answered my question." i said as he fiddled with buttons and leavers. the man didn't answer and continued what he was doing.

"it doesn't matter.." he said under his breath. the man looked upset and annoyed. "why do you say that?" i asked confused. i shouldn't be asking these questions, he obviously looks annoyed. i thought in silence. he sighed in frustration and turned around to talk to me. "I'll tell you, okay?" he said, crossing his arms.

"okay." i said, happy that I'm getting a answer.

"do you think time and space is safe?" he asked, leaning against the control panel.

"i don't know." i said, shrugging. "can i tell you something that I've learned?"

he smiled. "sure." i replied.

"Its not. its dangerous and i brought them with me...and it was a bad choice, but i keep bringing people with me thinking they'll be fine. but they won't be."

my smile faded.

his response i was not expecting. i stood there in silence thinking about his response. god...that must be so horrible for him...

i thought as i looked at the golden colored ground of the TARDIS. i was thinking about how i could respond. "what...what even is your name, anyways?"

i said, hesitantly.

"I'm the doctor." he smiled knowing what i'd say next.

"is that your actual name?" i asked. "You were supposed to say 'Doctor Who?'..." he was slightly disappointed in my response sense he liked it when people asked him that when they'd first meet him. "okay, fine." i sighed. "doctor who?" i said in a ridiculous voice, mocking how he was acting so childish over such a thing. he smiled, happily "just the doctor." he replied as he put his hands in his brown long oar pockets. "Brilliant!, okay. now that i got that out of the way, were do you want to go?" he asked me with a smile on his face. "hmmmm...what about the 1920's? I've always wanted to go to a party in that time period!" i said, still thinking about his answer to my question about his friends, but forgetting it, he probably didn't want to talk about it anyways.

"fantastic choice, if i do say so myself!" he said in a hyper sort of way. he paraded around the TARDIS fiddling with the controls to send us back in time 93 years into the past. "welcome to the year 1921!" he said, opening the doors of the TARDIS welcoming me to the streets of a town where the TARDIS had landed. "so are we actually in the 1920s?" i smiled, turning back to look at him as i stepped out of the TARDIS. "yep. home of the finest parties time has to offer." he smiled back at me.

"huh." i said smiling and putting my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"weird..." the doctor said looking around. "what?" i asked, slightly worried. "no one seems to be around, it used to be really crowded." he tried to think of why it was like this, but couldn't think of any reason why.

"what happened?" i asked, turning to look at him to see if he had any idea. "i don't know." he said, simply as he started to walk down the deserted road with me following.

we talked as we made our way through the town trying to think of a reason why the apparently once busy town is now empty and seemed deserted from life.

"how did you know that it was once populated before?" i asked raising a eyebrow. "what, you wouldn't go to a party in the 1920s if you had a time machine?" we chuckled at his remark. "if there was a lot of people in this town, then how could they all just disappear without a trace? its impossible!" i said thinking truthfully it was. "actually, not at all. you'd be surprised." he replied to me crossing his arms. "what do you mean its not?" i asked in disbelief. he may be a time traveler and possibly the strangest person I've ever met, but that does not make him know what he's talking about. but then again, neither do i.

"theres been whole worlds that have disappeared before!" he explained. "really?" i was surprised by this fact. "yep." he said with a smile on his face.

"you're really weird, you know that?" i replied, nudging him with my elbow. "of corse i do!" he defended himself, jokingly. "oh, sure." i said, sarcastically.

"I do!" he repeated in his defense. "you may know you're strange, but i don't think you know how strange you really are." we turned the corner, still talking. we stopped walking for a moment when we heard the noise of a party down the road. "i guess it isn't deserted, huh?" i said, turning to look at the doctor. "i guess, i don't know. it just doesn't seem right." he replied, thinking. "well...why do you say that?" i asked him while we made our way to the party "i don't know, something about it just seems wrong." we made it to the gates of the mansion where the party was being held. we could see people dancing and talking in the field behind the giant home, while a small group of men smoked in the front lawn while talking. the doctor opened the gates and walked in with me. the men in the front lawn stared at us as we walked to the backyard of the mansion, me and the doctor looked back at them as they stared us down with looks that honestly made me feel uneasy. they had stopped talking too, like they were surprised or disgusted to see us even when they didn't know us. i looked away from the men and tried to forget about it. its not that big of a deal, they're just staring... i thought, even though i thought it was really strange.

we walked to the back of the house where a large crowd of people were dancing on the ginormous patio. i smiled, running into the backyard.

as soon as people caught sight of me they stopped talking and stopped dancing. it seemed empty, it was dead silent besides the music that was still playing. i stopped dead in my tracks in fear.

"Hey! wait up..." the doctor said and stopped when he caught up with me. "d-doctor, why are they doing that?" i said, genuinely afraid. i had forgotten the men that were staring us down earlier and just brushed it off as not much, but this, this was making me fearful. "i...don't know." he said a bit quiet with his reply.

the doctor stepped forward slowly, smiling nervously. "uh...hi! I'm the doctor, and this is my friend." he greeted them a bit hesitantly but seemed un nerved by the fact they're acting like this. the party stayed silent like they were. "i don't think introducing ourselves is gonna help." i said thinking the idea was idiotic, but appreciating his effort to try to help the situation. "yeah, you're probably right." he acknowledged the idea didn't work and was hardly useful. the large group of people were still staring at us as we talked briefly. "any ideas?" he asked, a eye brow raised. i shrugged, looking at the crowd. "nope..." i sighed.

"So, Doctor...you're finally back! how nice to see you!" someone said walking in the gates behind us. the doctor and i whipped around to see who it was. there stood a man wearing a black suit, with hazel hair that was slicked back, and a light gray tie. the doctor looked surprised to see him, like they've known each other for the longest time and now they're just seeing each other again for the first time. "hello, Doctor."

the man said looking at the doctor with a smile. "hello, Walter." the doctor replied. i stood in silence wondering what even was going on. I didn't know the man who the doctor was speaking too, nor did i know how the doctor knew him. "you can come inside if you want" the man said, inviting us inside the mansion. "thank you!" the doctor replied spontaneously like a child as he smiled with enthusiasm. "your welcome. you two can go inside, ill catch up with you." the man walked off, out of the backyard. "you seem happy to see him" i smiled turning to the doctor as we walked inside the house. "of corse id be happy to see him!" he replied, smiling back. "i guess you still do have friends after all." i said, smiling back and thinking of how he's acting. 'like a child almost' i thought, my sneakers stepping on the concrete stairs as we walked up to the ginormous wooden doors of the house. He shrugged, smiling. "i guess so" he said, maintaining the mood he was in. childish, but quite mad.

the houses lights shimmered like stars as we entered the home of the doctors friend. a giant stair case that lead to the upstairs rooms greeted us as we looked in awe at the home. i smiled looking around at the beautiful house. "wow" i said under my breath. my words echoed through the mansion and the doctor smiled. "that looks like fun!" he exclaimed, intentionally making a echo. "wooooo!" i said, laughing as i made another echo "go on, make a noise!" i nudged the doctors arm "MEEEEEEHHHH" he yelled with enthusiasm. we laughed at the doctors yelling & i made a shushing motion with my finger as i continued laughing. a maid shook her head as she walked by us with a broom in her hand. we calmed down and stopped laughing. in our silence as we tried desperately not to start laughing again we looked at each other,

reminding ourselves what we were laughing at in the first place. we both bursted out in laughter again, tearing up. "oh my god..." i said, smiling as i laughed. "did we just laugh at something as ridiculous as a echo?" the Doctor asked as he stopped laughing. "apparently" i shrugged, smiling. the man we were talking to before stepped in through the back door which we had went through before. we turned around to see him walk in as the door closed behind him with a loud thud that echoed. "my god, you two are immature!" he smiled, walking up to us.

the doctor and the man started to talk to each other when i noticed something outside of the large window that was near the door that looked upon the outside patio. i walked to the window and looked outside to see what was going on. i pulled back the dark red drapes that covered some of the glass pane, looking out to the party. I looked around through the window at the crowd when I noticed someone laying on the ground shaking, no one was even helping her, just stepping over her. i was worried about the girl, she was shaking rapidly now.

i quickly ran to the doors past the doctor and William and burst through and ran to the girl on the ground and kneeled down to see what was actually happening to her and what I could do to help her. then the girl stopped shaking was just laying there. I was panicking now, Did she die!? i thought, my mind racing as the doctor fled out to see what was happening. "what happened?" the doctor said running up to me. "i was looking out the window and saw her shaking on the ground, I ran out and-" i stumbled with my words panicking. the doctor put his hand on my shoulder "it's okay, I'll see what I can do, just go and tell William what happened." he said calmly, reassuring me. I nodded and went off to tell William. I stepped back into the home and saw that William wasn't where I had last saw him. he must have wandered off when the doctor had ran out to help i thought as I looked around "Hello?" i called out "William!" I had created a loud echo with these phrases. "where are you?" i said, going up the staircase. "William!" i said and sighed. suddenly a loud bang came from a room in the hall i was in, causing me to whip my head around towards the source of the noise. I walked to the door, cautiously. i slowly opened the door to see what was in there. from what I could see through the crack there was people standing still in there. Ordinary people, with blank expressions on they're faces, staring at nothing. When the door was open enough so I could get through I quietly went in and shut the door behind me. The sight of these people was odd. no expressions, no movement, nothing.

I walked around in the large room looking around at the people "hello?" I whispered to the people "are you okay?" I said, worried for them. they stayed silent, and didn't react the slightest bit. "Can...can you hear me?"I stumbled with my words as I reached to feel a woman's face to see if they were even real. suddenly, the hand of the woman grabbed my wrist before I could touch her. I screamed in utter shock. "DOCTOR!" I screamed trying to get my hand out of the woman's grasp. It was mor painful than i expected, i screamed in agony, tearing up. I looked around panicking, and saw the other people moving towards me. I tried my hardest to get my wrist out of her tight grasp. I placed my foot on the woman's stomach and pushed with my foot and slowly began to pull it away from her. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled and pulled myself away, falling to the ground as the others stood above me, staring down at me as I crawled away, tripping as I tried to stand up while running to the door as I looked back at the people. I turned around and opened the door franticly, flinging it open and hitting the wall with a thud. I slammed it close and ran down the stairs to tell the doctor. I looked at my wrist while running down my stairs with my hand on the railing. It was bruised, but it didn't hurt as much as it looked like it did. "Doctor!"

The doctor came running up to me with something in his hand. "Its the woman, she wasn't ill, she was malfunctioning." The doctor said in a serious tone "what do you mean, 'malfunctioning'?" I asked confused. "she's a android. Brilliant technology, actually" he said and smiled, snapping out of the serious tone he was in before. "But How could a android be in the 1920's?" I asked the doctor as I sat down on the stairs. "by the way, how did you know she was a robot to begin with?" I leaned back on the railing of the stairs looking at the doctor and the thing he held in his hand. "Sonic screwdriver." He smiled throwing it up and catching it. "Also, they were man made here on earth, but the question is...who made them?" the doctor explained sitting down next to me. "I think I know who made them." I said under my breath, but loud enough that the doctor could hear me. "Who?" He turned to me. I looked forward and closed my eyes as I thought. "I need to show you something I found." i told him and stood up and went up the stairs while the doctor walked beside me until we got to the door to the room where the people were. the doctor raised a eyebrow while looking at me as I opened the door to the dark room where the "people" (the doctor's statement made me question what they are) stood. I stepped in with the doctor, cautiously. they turned they're heads at us. I turned to the doctor "i had came in here before when you told me to find William, i found them here. are they humans?" i explained. "well..." the doctor said turning to me as I spoke and then turning back to look at the people that stared at us. "well just have to see" he took the sonic screw driver and pointed at one of the peoples heads and pressed a button that made it light up, making the head of the person explode in a burst of sparks and metal scraps as it fell to the floor. me and the doctor shielded ourselves with out arms so we didn't get hit with debris. "now...I'd suggest running." i said, turning to him as the others approached us. "yeah..." he said nodding backing up with me to the open door behind us. he smiled, it made me confused "why are you smiling?" i said turning to him for a split second, and continuing to keep my eyes on the androids. "'cause i get to say it again" he said grabbing my hand "say what?" i ignored him grabbing my hand "ALLONS-Y!" he yelled, kicking the door shut and running with me, smiling.


End file.
